


Riding Out the Storm

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Snowed In, Stranded, aching joints, hell yeah, shenkosmutthursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan get snowed in on their getaway weekend, and have to find some way to spend the time and warm up when the power goes out. Wink.Written for May Shenko Smut Thursday!





	Riding Out the Storm

“Man, it’s really coming down out there.” 

“I know.”

Kaidan watched the snow falling in thick clumps outside the window, quickly coating the lawn outside of the cabin. It was dark, making the cold even more biting, and the wind whistled against the windows. He and Shepard’s getaway weekend was, so far, not going exactly as they’d planned. Not that he could complain about being forced to stay inside wrapped up in blankets together all day, he noted, smiling as Shepard came back from the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey in his hands. 

“Now that’s a sight,” Kaidan grinned, turning away from the window and watching as Shepard placed the glasses on the coffee table and poured them both a drink. “Only thing that would make it better is if you were nude. No, you know what? Tiny shorts. Leave something to the imagination.”

John fixed him with a dry look, though the tilt of his mouth was amused, before falling back onto the couch. “Come here, you perv.”

Kaidan snickered and shuffled away from the window, crawling onto the couch beside Shepard and curling up against his side. He rested his head on Shepard’s shoulder, sipping his drink carefully so he wouldn’t spill it on himself at the awkward angle, and hummed as it burned all the way down. “How long is the storm supposed to last?”

“Through the night,” Shepard told him, kissing the top of his head idly. “We’ll probably be stuck here until tomorrow evening at least.”

“Well, at least there’s booze,” Kaidan grinned, and Shepard laughed quietly in agreement. “I guess you’re alright, too.”

“Yeah. I can tolerate you for a day or so.”

Just as they finished their drinks and Shepard sat up to pour them refills, the lights began to flicker worryingly. After a moment of sputtering, they winked out completely, leaving the pair of them in darkness. They were silent for a long moment, before Shepard let out a long, heavy sigh. 

“Fuck me sideways.”

***

It grew cold fast with the snow and wind outside, and Kaidan hurried back up from the basement with freezing toes and fingers. “No good,” he announced as he entered the living area once more. Shepard was knelt in front of the fireplace, trying to get a fire started. “Couldn’t get the power back. We’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Shepard grunted, sitting back when a small flame began to spread. “Great. At least we have this.”

“Yeah.” Kaidan came to sit next to him, cross-legged on the rug in front of the hearth. He held his hands out, shivering a bit. “Damn, it’s cold.”

Shepard frowned, turning toward him and reaching for his hands. “Come here,” he murmured, bringing Kaidan’s frigid hands close to his mouth and warming them with his breath. 

Kaidan smiled, blushing just a bit. It worked like a charm, his fingers beginning to tingle as they warmed up. The fire grew large enough to begin emanating heat, as well, and soon he felt the shivering subside. Shepard smiled and began kissing his warm fingers, slowly, touching each knuckle precisely with his mouth. He met Kaidan’s eyes, smiling a bit, and Kaidan laughed quietly in response. 

The laughter died when Shepard continued, spreading open Kaidan’s fist and pecking the center of his palm, wrist, then the length of each finger. Kaidan’s heart skipped a beat when John parted his lips, sucking the tip of his middle finger. His face flushed gradually, his own mouth hanging open as he watched Shepard take another inch or two into his mouth, still holding Kaidan’s eyes with his baby blues. Kaidan swallowed thickly, inching closer to Shepard until he was practically in his lap, and Shepard wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him the rest of the way.

They kissed as their chests collided, Kaidan’s thighs straddling Shepard’s lap snugly. Kaidan wrapped his arms around John’s neck, his fingers playing with the scruff of hair at the base of his neck, hips pressing down into John’s. He rolled them lazily, not in any real rush, and hummed when Shepard’s tongue curled around his. He tasted sweet and bitter from the whiskey. Kaidan pressed closer, wanting more, always more of Shepard. There was never enough.

“Still cold?” Shepard whispered, grinning playfully at him. The fire crackled beside them, the soft glow casting deep shadows across his face. 

“Getting warmer. Better keep going just to make sure,” Kaidan murmured, nipping the tip of his nose.

Shepard hummed, dipping to kiss at the spot at the corner of Kaidan’s jaw, just underneath his ear, that made his back arch. He gasped happily, pleasure rolling down his spine like water and causing his toes to curl tightly. Shepard latched onto the sensitive spot, sucking gently, and Kaidan could feel his smile as he moaned in appreciation. It was such a simple thing, but it was getting him harder by the second. He clung to Shepard’s shoulders and tilted his head invitingly to the side, rolling his hips slowly again when Shepard began kissing down his neck, flicking out his tongue every so often to caress the skin. 

His breath coming heavy, Kaidan reaching to pull Shepard’s shirt over his head, bringing the t-shirt underneath with it. It got hooked on Shepard’s chin and they both laughed breathlessly, but it finally came off, and Kaidan tossed it aside before cupping Shepard’s jaw and kissing him firmly again. Shepard’s hands were working on the zipper of Kaidan’s hoodie, sliding it down slowly and then pushing the garment off of his shoulders. He pulled away from Kaidan’s lips and tugged aside the collar of Kaidan’s t-shirt, kissing and sucking the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Kaidan shuddered, head falling back again as he let out a long breath. 

“I’m gonna be covered in hickeys if you keep this up,” he whispered.

“Oh no,” Shepard replied, his grin crooked and mischievous. “How terrible.”

Kaidan snorted, smiling wider when Shepard eased him onto his back. The rug underneath them was pretty soft, and the mix of the fireplace and Shepard’s eyes on him had Kaidan feeling warm all over. Shepard’s scarred fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants, and Kaidan lifted his hips as he pulled them off. His underwear went with them, and he kicked them away as Shepard sat up to strip himself as well. Kaidan pushed his socks off with his toes, grinning when Shepard laughed at him. “I’m not leaving my socks on this time, you’re welcome.”

“Good. I’m telling you, it ruins the mood.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

John snickered, wriggling awkwardly out of his pants and underwear and kicking them away before returning, spreading himself over Kaidan’s body. Kaidan hummed happily as John’s near-constant heat enveloped him, the pressure of his weight making him feel protected and secure. He wound his arms around him, hands resting on Shepard’s shoulder blades, as he caught his mouth in a kiss. It was deeper, more insistent than the others, Kaidan sucking at Shepard’s bottom lip and both of them panting softly. Shepard began to rub up against him, both of them hard and leaking by now, and Kaidan’s hands slid down to squeeze his ass.

Shepard pulled away only to kiss down Kaidan’s throat, then the center of his chest and down his stomach. He paused at Kaidan’s pelvis, taking a moment to worship the chiseled muscle and jutting bones. Kaidan’s cock twitched at the teasing proximity, and Shepard grinned before showing him mercy, dragging his tongue along the underside from balls to tip. Kaidan gasped, twitching as he braced himself on his elbows, eager to watch. Shepard took his erection in his hand to keep it steady, before wrapping his lips around the head and bobbing shallowly. His mouth was wet and scorching hot, and Kaidan bit his own lip as he slid his fingers into Shepard’s hair. He just let them sit there, though, content to let Shepard set the pace.

Calloused hands curled around his thighs, then splayed across his pelvis and stomach, John’s fingertips lightly brushing the curls framing Kaidan’s cock. He lifted one of Kaidan’s legs, hooking it over his shoulder and shuffling into the free space so he could get closer. Kaidan ground his head back into the floor to keep himself from thrusting upward, because he was a goddamn gentleman, soft whimpers escaping him and mingling with the occasional pops and crackles from the fireplace. It’s heat, mixed with Shepard’s mouth and body, had Kaidan breaking into a sweat, all memories of the cold outside forgotten. His hips began to flex as he struggled even harder to keep himself still, and Shepard held onto them and encouraged him to thrust. He did so, carefully, holding onto the back of John’s head. 

Shepard pulled away with a noisy pop, tapping Kaidan’s ass a couple of times. “Hang on, let’s switch.” He rolled onto his back, grimacing just slightly as his hip twinged, and pulled Kaidan on top of him.

Kaidan straddled his chest, laughing as his knees protested being pressed into the floor. “We’re getting too old for this, Shep.” That earned him a playful grin and a slap to the ass. 

He guided his cock between Shepard’s full lips, thrusting carefully and cradling his head in his hands. Shepard kneaded Kaidan’s ass cheek with one palm, squeezing and rolling his balls in the other. The pleasure began to build again, coiling tightly in his groin and throbbing heavily throughout him. Shepard’s thumb rubbed teasingly at his entrance and he grunted, jaw dropping. “Fuck. Gonna cum.”

Shepard let out a pleased hum, taking as much of him in as he could, and Kaidan came with a whine seconds later. Shepard swallowed him down easily, petting his thighs and hips in a soothing manner as Kaidan was wracked with trembling. Gradually, he came back down to Earth, finding Shepard kissing his shaking thighs with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. God, he was gorgeous. Absolutely perfect. Kaidan shuffled back, only to swoop down and kiss him hungrily, tasting himself on his tongue. He reached between them to squeeze Shepard’s erection, pumping him a few times. 

He lost what little patience he had at this point after only a moment, crawling backward with his eyes on the twitching, leaking prize resting against Shepard’s stomach. 

“Do you wanna get off your knees?” Shepard asked, breathless, and Kaidan kissed his hip for being sweet. 

“I’m good for another minute.”

“Hey. I’ll probably last at least a minute and a half.”

Kaidan lifted his eyes to the ceiling with a smirk, pinching Shepard’s ass before sinking down on his cock. He was thick and heavy in Kaidan's mouth, tasted of sweat and pre-cum and John, and he felt like he was high off of it. He bobbed quickly, using his tongue liberally and hollowing his cheeks on the upstroke. He was pleased to find he had John in pieces within a minute, groans of his own name like music to his ears, John’s heels digging into the carpet for purchase. He knew his lover was going to climax a moment before the verbal warning came, and he swallowed the hot rush of cum, slowing his lips and tongue so Shepard wouldn’t be too overwhelmed. When Shepard’s arms fell to the floor with a thud, he pulled away, grinning widely as he crawled up his body. He reached for Shepard’s hands, lacing their fingers as they kissed lazily and caught their breath. 

He rested his head on John’s chest, listening to his heartbeat regulate and the bitter wind beat against the windows. A low rumble vibrated Shepard’s chest, and Kaidan realized he was laughing to himself. “What?”

Shepard snickered louder, smiling up at the ceiling. “My fucking back.”

Kaidan broke into a fit of giggles right along with him.


End file.
